The present invention relates to image reading apparatuses, and, more particularly, to an image reading apparatus having a cover which serves to press the original document onto the document holder, and an image information processing apparatus.
In general, image reading apparatuses are known in which light rays are use to scan an original document (simply referred to as xe2x80x9cdocumentxe2x80x9d hereinafter) and the light rays reflected from the document are converted by an image sensor into electrical signals representing the image of the original document.
This type of image reading apparatus comprises a main unit provided at its top with a glass plate, which forms the flat document holder and extends over almost the entire area of the upper side of the main unit. A cover is pivotally mounted on the main unit with the pivot axis defined by pivot shafts arranged along one side edge of the top of the main unit. Thus, the cover is adapted to be turned between an xe2x80x9copenxe2x80x9d position leaving the glass plate uncovered and a xe2x80x9cclosedxe2x80x9d position where it covers the glass plate.
In its open position, the cover permits a document to be placed on the glass plate. In its closed position, the cover presses the document onto the glass plate.
Image reading apparatuses of the flat bed type described above suffer from the following problems.
While image reading apparatuses can be used for scanning a variety of documents including books, they occupy a large space on a desk. Another problem is that, for the purpose of easy handling of the cover, ample space is required to accommodate the cover when it is turned to the open position. This imposes restrictions regarding possible positions or orientations of the image reading apparatus. There are paper-feeding type small image scanners wherein only sheet-like documents can pass through a portion with an image sensor. These scanners can not be used to scan from a book-like document, however.
In one aspect, an image reading apparatus is featured, including a main unit having a document holding plate on which an original document is to be placed, and an image reading section for reading an image from an original document placed on the document holding plate and a cover secured to the main unit so as to be turned between an open position in which a document can be set on or removed from the document holding plate, and a closed position in which it covers the document holding plate, wherein the cover can be turned about a first axis extending in a first direction substantially on the plane of the document holding plate, and wherein at least part of the cover can be turned about a second axis extending in a second direction which is substantially orthogonal to the first direction.
In an implementation, the cover of the image reading apparatus can be turned selectively either in a direction in which it pivots about the first axis or a direction in which it pivots about the second axis.
The main unit has support portions such that it can be installed selectively either in a horizontal posture in which the document holder is oriented substantially in parallel with a support plane such as the plane of a desk top or in a vertical posture in which the document holder is oriented perpendicularly to the support plane. Users who usually read images on thin documents may use the main unit normally in the vertical posture, such that one side of the main unit having one of the axes is positioned closer to the support plane. In such a use, the space on the document holder becomes accessible for setting a document therein from the upper side. The user can re-install the main unit in the horizontal posture whenever necessary. It is thus possible to reduce the space for installation of the image reading apparatus.
In an implementation, the image reading apparatus is equipped with at least one leg section in which a leg member is movably fixed to the main unit such that it can be moved between an open or active position and a closed or inactive position. When the main unit is to be placed in the vertical posture the leg member is turned into its active position, while it is set in the inactive position when the main unit is to be placed in the horizontal posture. As a result, it is possible for the main unit to stably stand in the vertical posture. Any obstruction by the leg section in the horizontal posture of the main unit can be avoided. Also, a user can select the posture corresponding to his way of working or the space on his desk.
In another implementation, various kinds of hinge structures provide the functions of the first and second supporting shaft members.
In another aspect, an image information processing apparatus such as a copying machine, a facsimile apparatus, and so on, incorporating an image reading apparatus is featured.
One advantage is that the image reading apparatus has a small foot print and can read an image on a book type document when needed.
Another advantage is that the image reading apparatus can be installed in a variety of different orientations while affording easy opening and closing operations of a cover.
Still another advantage is that the image reading apparatus has a cover which can be opened and closed in a plurality of directions.
A further advantage is that the image reading apparatus can be used either in a posture in which a document holder lies horizontally or in a posture in which the document holder is held vertical.
The details of one or more embodiments of the invention are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features, implementations and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description and drawings, and from the claims.